


Бриана

by triskelos



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triskelos/pseuds/triskelos
Summary: Пейринг: Артур/Мерлин, упоминание Мерлин/ОЖПРейтинг: PG-13Жанр: романс, ангстРазмер: около 13000 слов (68000 знаков)Warning и спойлер - измены не было, я знаю, что это многих триггерит с самого начала фика. Но все совсем не так, как кажется.Примечание: написано на Артур/Мерлин ОТП фест «Две стороны одной медали»
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Original Female Character (Arthurian)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Иногда Артуру снилось, что это все неправда. Что на самом деле все осталось по-прежнему. Что они никогда не ссорились. Что никогда не говорили друг другу всех тех ужасных слов. Что в его жизни никогда не было того вечера, из-за которого все и началось.  
  
Раньше он даже не подозревал, что Мерлин умеет хмуриться. Первым, что Артур запомнил о нем, была его улыбка. Солнечная, беззаботная, добродушная. Мерлин улыбался и после поражения, и после позорных колодок, и после каждого саркастичного комментария в свою сторону. Так, словно понимал, что Артур совсем не это имеет в виду, совсем не хочет его обидеть.  
  
Сейчас Мерлин хмурился. Хмурился постоянно, так же, как до того постоянно улыбался.  
Это продолжалось уже больше месяца - он практически не разговаривал с ним, не смотрел на него, не улыбался его шуткам и вел себя подчеркнуто вежливо и холодно. Артуру казалось, что даже глаза Мерлина с каждым днем становятся все темнее…  
  
Всю первую неделю Артур злился. Уверял себя в том, что не он должен извиняться. Да, он виноват, но не только он. Да и ничего настолько страшного не произошло, Мерлин еще сам приползет просить прощения…  
На исходе второй недели Артур, забыв обо всем, попробовал вернуть его. Но Мерлин, как он и боялся, отшатнулся от его руки, как от раскаленного железа.  
  
\- Нет, - сказал он очень тихо и очень зло. – Ты свой выбор сделал. Если вспомнишь, как этот выбор зовут. А нет – так всегда найдешь еще кого-нибудь, попроще. Так, чтобы были учтены все твои пожелания, мой лорд...  
  
На память о второй неделе Артуру остался шрам на ладони. Нет, он не злился, нет, его не задели слова Мерлина, просто слишком сильно хлопнул ставнями… С каждым может случиться.  
  
В конце третьей недели Артур на мгновение задумался над его словами. Найти кого-то другого... Это было бы просто и приятно – он мог бы не думать, просто чувствовать. Хоть немного, чтобы просто вспомнить, как это - когда тебя действительно хотят. Как это – когда хочется только мять простыни, кусать губы, зажмуриться до темных пятен под сомкнутыми веками. Прошедшие три недели казались тремя годами. Но даже подумать об это всерьез он не мог. Видимо, не зря говорят, что не все так просто заменить.  
  
Четвертую неделю Артур не спал. Воздух в спальне был спертым, простыни – горячими и царапающими. Он распахивал окна настежь и сидел на полу, под подоконником, рассматривая узоры лунного света, разлитые по противоположной стене. Он про себя проклинал отца и его дурацкий вспыльчивый характер. И себя, за то, что унаследовал его. Артур с самого начала знал, что это не простая обида. Мерлин не собирался прощать его. Никогда. Разбитое стекло невозможно склеить заново без следа. От этих мыслей, оттого, что это может действительно быть правдой, Артуру было страшно.

Он стал для Мерлина чужим человеком. Даже нет, хуже – он стал ему почти врагом…  
  
В начале пятой недели Моргана пришла к нему без предупреждения. Постучала в дверь, вошла, не дожидаясь приглашения. Налила в кубок вина, сделала глоток, поморщилась от резкого вкуса.  
  
\- В кладовых не было ничего поприличнее? – насмешливо спросила она, хотя за иронией чувствовалось что-то другое, теплое и надежное.  
  
Он пожал плечами. Ей никогда ничего не нужно было объяснять.  
  
\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что ты сделал? – спросила она.– Ты убил последний лучик солнца в этом каменном болоте. Уж не знаю, как тебе это удалось, но теперь ты должен все исправить. Иначе на тебя разозлюсь еще и я.  
  
Артур молчал, и она продолжала говорить. Потом он кричал, на нее и на себя, отворачивался, а она только смотрела, слушала, молча разливала по кубкам вино, пока бутылка не опустела… Уходя, сжала его плечо на прощание.

Что уж тут исправишь? Он до сих пор не мог поверить в то, что все это действительно произошло. Как же так? Ведь Мерлин знал его, знал все его слабости. Знал и все ему прощал. Кроме этой, ничего не значащей, пьяной глупости.

Потом в Камелоте появилась она. Артур не знал, была она причиной или следствием, проклятьем, судьбой или частью пророчества. Но даже самое ее появление заставило его взглянуть на многое по-другому.

***

К приезду высоких гостей двор готовился много месяцев, и потому в тот день замок с самого утра гудел, как улей. Стояла ранняя весна, и воздух был все еще холодным, ненадежным. Артур, которому на дневных тренировках было нестерпимо жарко, по дороге к замку даже продрог – солнце успело зайти за тяжелые дождевые тучи.  
  
Мерлин как раз разводил огонь в камине. Не сказав ему ни слова, он поспешно закончил работу, раздвинул пошире шторы и ушел, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. На столе было расставлено все для позднего обеда, но, взглянув на Мерлина, Артур уже знал, что не сможет съесть ни кусочка.  
  
Поговорки все же лгали – ни черта время не лечит. С каждым днем только все сильнее ноет в груди, все сложнее это выносить. Уж лучше бы Мерлин продолжал на него злиться, только бы не это холодное равнодушие.  
  
Артур выглянул в окно, открыл створки пошире. Солнце уже начало садиться, тучи сгущались, в воздухе пахло дождем. Во двор замка въезжали кареты и повозки, все в цветах Мерсии. Артур раздосадовано прикусил губу. Он так надеялся, что мерсийская делегация задержится в пути еще хотя бы на один день. У него совсем не было настроения провести полночи на приеме, улыбаясь и изображая радушие. С намного большей радостью он бы сейчас забрался под одеяла и проспал до завтрашнего утра. Все тело ломило после тренировки, от погоды клонило ко сну, да и чувствовал он себя лет на пятьдесят старше. К тому же вдруг начало ныть вывихнутое не так давно плечо – с каждым годом у них с отцом было все больше общего, даже касательно ран.  
  
Он налил в кружку теплого травяного отвара с медом и снова выглянул в окно. У парадной лестницы замка как раз остановилась наиболее богато украшенная карета с голубыми занавесками на окнах. Ее сопровождали четверо всадников – двое мужчин и две женщины. Бока их коней были покрыты синими попонами с гербом Мерсии. Первой спешилась молодая женщина в черном плаще, ехавшая впереди. Ее конь был вороным, настолько красивым, что Артур невольно залюбовался. Девушка потрепала коня по холке, погладила его нежный нос и осторожно передала повод мальчику-конюху. Шепнула ему что-то на ухо, сунула в его грязную ладошку пару монет и пошла к карете. Мальчишка, и до этого смотревший на коня, как на истинное сокровище, просто просиял.  
  
Остальные всадники, спешившись, направились за ней. Поверх плащей у всех четверых виднелись тяжелые медальоны почетных послов. Артур присмотрелся внимательнее – послов Байарда в Камелоте не было достаточно давно. Если не считать тот не совсем приятный инцидент с отравленным кубком… И вот теперь, после долгих переговоров, ответных подарков и знаков внимания, отношения между королевствами наладились настолько, чтобы снова возобновить традицию совместных весенних праздников на пограничных землях. Несколько месяцев назад Утер, в знак добрых намерений, направил в Мерсию несколько бесценных книг из собственного архива. Король Байард в ответ назад сообщил, что направляет ему со своими послами ларец Леофрика, один из талисманов мерсийских правителей. А так же нескольких придворных распорядителей, помочь с организацией празднований.  
  
Один из послов, высокий широкоплечий парень, не многим старше Артура, распахнул дверцы кареты и подал руку мальчику, сидевшему внутри. Ему было на вид лет шестнадцать. Артур узнал его – это был принц Роланд, младший сын Байарда. Им доводилось встречаться, когда мерсийская делегация в прошлый раз посещала Камелот. Артур еще раз поморщился - да, некрасиво тогда вышло. Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что после тех событий между королевствами не началась война.  
  
В руках Роланд держал небольшой сверток. В сопровождении четверых послов, окруживших его со всех сторон, он принялся подниматься по ступенькам. Артур наклонился, стараясь рассмотреть их получше – в Камелоте никогда не было женщины-посла. И, зная взгляды его отца, вряд ли когда-то будет.  
  
Девушка, словно услышав его мысли, подняла голову и посмотрела на него. С такого расстояния было легко ошибиться, да и длился этот взгляд всего мгновение, но Артур готов был поклясться, что она смотрела не просто в его сторону. Нет, она заглядывала ему в глаза, в зрачки. Артур почувствовал, что по его коже прошел мороз. Усмехнувшись, она отвела взгляд и скрылась за дверью.  
  
Артур отпрянул от окна и, выплеснув остатки отвара, налил полный кубок вина. Не может быть. Не может быть, чтобы Байард так сглупил…

***

Второй раз он увидел ее за торжественным обедом. Она вошла в зал следом за принцем Роландом, трое других послов держались за ней.  


После перечисления всех титулов принца, когда он со своей прислугой занял места за столом, девушка вышла в центр зала.  
  
\- Леди Бриана Кинегард, старший посол короля Байарда, дочь лорда Эгерода…  
  
Дальше Артур не слушал. Старший посол, ничего себе. Неужели никто не догадывается? Неужели никто не видит? Даже если у Байарда при дворе это обычное дело, то зачем же он направил в Камелот именно ее, ведь…  
  
\- Очень рад видеть вас, леди Бриана, - благодушно проговорил Утер. – Для меня большая честь знать вас и вашего мужа. Надеюсь, он так же почтит нас своим присутствием.  
  
\- Я тоже на это надеюсь, мой лорд, - ответила Бриана, очень мягко и учтиво. – Очень жаль, но его задержало в пути поручение, не терпящее отлагательств. Он присоединится к нам через несколько дней.  
  
Еще раз поклонившись королю, она направилась к столу. В центр зала вышел следующий посол, тот самый высокий парень, которого Артур видел во дворе.  
  
Послов представили по очереди – лорд Кеннет, леди Джулия, лорд Оуэн… Празднование пошло своим чередом.  


Моргана восхищенно наблюдала за Брианой. Артур усмехнулся – ну конечно, еще бы… Она бы полжизни отдала за то, чтобы быть на ее месте. Сев за стол, та как раз слегка наклонилась к молодому принцу, что-то рассказывая ему на ухо.  


Артур перевел дыхание. Ему не верилось, что никто, кроме него, не замечает этого. Теперь, с такого расстояния, у него уже не оставалось сомнений.  
  
Он перевел взгляд на Мерлина, стоявшего с Гвен среди других слуг. Артур даже из противоположного конца комнаты заметил, как тот побледнел, увидев старшего мерсийского посла. Значит, он тоже увидел, тоже понял, что она ведьма.  


В следующее мгновение Артур едва не поперхнулся вином – Бриана обвела глазами зал, словно кого-то искала. Встретившись взглядами с Мерлином, она весело подмигнула ему, как старому знакомому.  


Артур почувствовал, что внутри у него все похолодело…


	2. Chapter 2

***

Артуру казалось, что застолье никогда не закончится. Мерлин выглядел все таким же потрясенным, рассеянно разнося кувшины по столам. Артур видел, как он еще несколько раз обменялся взглядом с Брианой. Он уже понял, что последует дальше, теперь нужно было только выбрать удачный момент, чтобы ускользнуть из-за стола.  
  
Артур изо всех сил старался не рассматривать ее слишком откровенно, хоть это и было выше его сил. Он ни секунды не сомневался в том, что она ведьма. Так, словно она носила свою магию, как медальон посла – на широкой цепи поверх плаща. Что-то выдавало ее, хотя Артур под угрозой смерти не смог бы сказать, что именно. Он просто знал. Неужели из-за Мерлина, из-за того, кем они были друг для друга?  
  
У Брианы были достаточно резкие черты лица – нос с горбинкой, высокие скулы, сильный подбородок. Темные волосы ложились на плечи упругими колечками, и она часто нетерпеливо откидывала пряди назад. Она была достаточно привлекательной, но вряд ли бы кто-то рискнул назвать такое лицо хорошеньким или миловидным. Кожа ее была очень бледной, почти прозрачной, даже в свете свечей. Совсем как у Мерлина…  
  
В зал вкатили несколько жаровен – пришло время представлений. Жонглеры выстроились вдоль столов, держа в руках зажженные булавы. Музыка грянула громче, первые огни взлетели к потолку, и взгляды присутствующих устремились следом.  
  
Артур обвел глазами зал. Мерлин стоял возле выхода, явно выжидая нужный момент. Он даже не удивился – любой знал, что незаметно выскользнуть из зала можно было именно сейчас, когда все увлеклись представлением. Он перевел взгляд на Бриану. Прошептав что-то на ухо сидящему рядом с ней второму послу, она медленно поднялась из-за стола.

Артур постарался как можно более незаметно покинуть зал первым.

***

Он хорошо понимал, что еще год назад, не раздумывая, первым позвал бы стражу. Ведьма, в Камелоте, за столом Утера! Именно так бы он и поступил. Если бы не Мерлин, если бы не то, что он ему показал и объяснил о магии.  
  
Он хорошо помнил разные мелочи, которые были неотъемлемой частью их отношений. Помнил, какой радостной в такие моменты становилась улыбка Мерлина – когда он наконец-то поверил ему, когда он начал ему открываться… Артур почувствовал, как что-то снова больно заскребло под ребрами. Мерлин редко колдовал при нем, то ли стеснялся, то ли все же старался учитывать его воспитание, дать ему больше времени. Но Артур помнил каждый случай – огоньки под потолком, освещавшие путь, открывающиеся сами собой замки, вовремя оказавшийся под рукой меч…  
  
Он тряхнул головой и, свернув направо, осторожно приоткрыл тяжелую деревянную дверь. Этой кладовой в замке уже практически не пользовались - часть стены начала разрушаться, и продукты портились из-за перепадов температуры. Артура и Мерлина это вполне устраивало, потому что благодаря этому там было не так холодно. Со временем туда просто перестали ходить слуги, и они могли использовать комнатку по своему усмотрению.  
  
Артур осторожно, стараясь не шуметь слишком сильно, подтянул один из винных бочонков за стеллаж. Если устроиться поудобнее, то от двери его не будет видно, и он, к тому же, не будет шуметь, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. С этого места Артур вполне мог видеть дверь и часть комнаты через проем между какими-то корзинами, стоявшими на полках.

Он и сам не знал, чего ждет. Ему ведь вполне могло почудиться. Причем почудиться могло все – и магия, и их перемигивания… Ведь не может этого быть, так не бывает.  
  
В кладовой за последние полтора месяца ничего не изменилось. Артур огляделся по сторонам – все те же голые стены, все те же крюки, вбитые между камней, все тот же хлам на полках.  
  
Здесь, всего несколько месяцев назад, когда со стен еще свисали окорока и связки сушеных грибов, и шагу нельзя было ступить, чтобы не наткнуться на какую-нибудь корзину, он впервые поцеловал Мерлина. Не мог не поцеловать. А потом не мог не поцеловать снова, прижимая ладонь к его груди и чувствуя, как сильно бьется его сердце… Они тогда тайком пробовали сливовое вино, привезенное откуда-то издалека. Артур вполне мог его пробовать и не тайком, просто они тогда были в очень хорошем настроении после спасения королевства от очередного катаклизма. Почему бы не вспомнить детство?

Вино было сладким и коварным. Он даже не понял, как это произошло, но, прижавшись губами к губам Мерлина, не раздумывал ни секунды. Мерлин тоже. Они целовались долго, совсем потеряв голову. Артуру до сих пор казалось, что он никогда не был более счастлив, чем в момент, когда Мерлин притянул его ближе, отвечая на поцелуй.  
  
Артур зажмурился. Глупое сравнение, но сейчас их отношения были намного более пустыми, чем эта комната. Не осталось ничего. Мерлин его ненавидит. Презирает. Перемигивается с посторонней ведьмой, которой за одно неправильное движение снесут голову. Утер в таких вопросах меры не знает, его не испугает ни война с Мерсией, ни…  
  
Дверь скрипнула. Сквозь щель между корзинами Артур увидел пятно теплого желтого света свечи на стене и красную рубашку Мерлина. Судя по шороху, тот тоже оглядывался по сторонам. То ли пытался понять, один ли он в комнате, то ли…

Дверь снова скрипнула. Стук каблуков, шелест юбок по полу…  
  
Артур осторожно выглянул из-за корзины с сушеными яблоками.

  
Мерлин и Бриана стояли друг напротив друга, не двигаясь, не говоря ни слова. Мерлин первым сделал шаг навстречу и крепко обнял ее, приподнимая над полом.

***

Артур судорожно выдохнул, пытаясь прийти в себя. Зажмурился и опять открыл глаза. Ничего не изменилось.  
  
\- Я вообще не верила, что найду тебя здесь, - пробормотала Бриана, уткнувшись в плечо Мерлина. – Мне несколько человек говорило, что ты в Камелоте. Но я не верила…  
  
Тот только обнял ее крепче, зарываясь лицом в ее волосы.  
  
Артур не мог отвести взгляд от Мерлина. Он никогда не видел его… Даже не думал, что он может быть таким. Внутри, где-то в солнечном сплетении, начало с невероятной скоростью проростать зернышко ревности. Артур никогда даже предположить не мог, что такой день придет, но его просто трясло от злости.  
  
\- Ты меня что, плохо знаешь? – усмехнулся Мерлин. – Меня мелкие трудности не пугают.  
  
Артур заметил, что его лицо при этом было не очень радостным. Бриана немного отстранилась, рассматривая Мерлина внимательнее.  
  
\- Я просто не могу поверить, - опять заговорила она. – Ты в Камелоте… Тебе что, жить надоело? Серьезно, тебе же здесь за любую ерунду голову отрубят без лишних разговоров! И вообще – ты слуга? Ты, с твоей силой – и разносишь кувшины по столам? В Мерсии ты был бы в таком почете. У тебя самого были бы слуги. Все придворные маги Байарда, вместе взятые, не могут и сотой доли того, что ты мог еще до…  
  
Мерлин покачал головой. Артур видел, как помрачнело его лицо, словно он и сам не раз об этом задумывался.  
  
\- Это очень длинная история. Длинная и невеселая. Судьба и прочие глупости, понимаешь?  
  
\- Понимаю, - тяжело вздохнула Бриана.  
  
Так, словно действительно понимала, о чем идет речь.  
  
\- Ты мне лучше скажи, что ты здесь делаешь? – сменил тему Мерлин. – Или это тебе жить надоело? Эти ведь все празднования – пустяковое дело. Неужели нужно было присылать столько послов? Да еще и тебя?  
  
\- Это тоже длинная история, - усмехнулась она. – Празднования, разумеется, такого внимания не стоят. А вот ларец…  
  
Она вдруг осеклась и повернулась именно к тому стеллажу, за которым прятался Артур. Прислушалась, улыбнулась.  
  
\- Принц, вы уже услышали достаточно? Идите сюда, вам же там неудобно!  
  
Мерлин резко повернул голову в ту же сторону. У Артура не оставалось другого выбора.  
  
\- Я действительно услышал достаточно, - как можно холоднее произнес он, выходя из-за полок. – Весьма интересно, должен заметить.  
  
Мерлин смотрел на него со смесью злости, раздражения и даже испуга.  
  
\- Вижу, вы - давние друзья, - продолжил Артур, с трудом сдерживая гнев. – Не буду мешать, оставлю вас наедине.

Он в последний раз глянул на Мерлина и вышел из кладовой.

***

В его покоях было холодно, и пусто. На столе горели свечи в тяжелом канделябре.

Артур вытянулся на кровати и закинул руки за голову. Он все еще не верил своим глазам. Мерлин, эта девушка, магия, ларец, мерсийские послы…

Мерлин и эта девушка.

Мерлин.

Он закрыл глаза и перевернулся на бок.

А ведь еще несколько часов назад ему казалось, что хуже уже некуда…

***

Разбудило его легкое прикосновение к лицу. Сквозь сон он подался на встречу теплой руке и пробормотал что-то неразборчивое.  
  
\- Просыпайся, - тихо сказал знакомый голос, судя по тону повторяя это не впервые. – Давай, просыпайся.  
  
Артур медленно открыл глаза. В комнате было темно, на полу лежали причудливые тени. Мерлин сидел на краю кровати, перебирая пальцами бахрому на покрывале. Артур, забыв на мгновение о том, что между ними произошло, вдруг почувствовал непреодолимое желание притянуть его к себе, оставить рядом с собой на ночь, как раньше, до…  
  
Видимо, не совсем проснувшись, он все же выдал свои мысли – то ли взглядом, то ли выражением лица. Потому что Мерлин вдруг покраснел и встал с кровати. Словно только сейчас понял всю двусмысленность ситуации.  
  
\- В чем дело? – хрипло спросил Артур, проводя ладонью по щеке. Он мог бы поклясться, что это прикосновение ему не почудилось.  
  
\- Нам нужно поговорить, - тихо сказал Мерлин.  
  
\- Говори.  
  
Мерлин отвернулся к окну, повернулся обратно, незаметно потер ладонь правой руки о брюки. Щеку Артура опять закололо, словно то призрачное прикосновение повторилось.  
  
\- Не здесь, - сказал Мерлин. – Пойдем.  
  
Он протянул ему чистую рубашку и брюки, деликатно отвернулся, пока принц одевался. Затем все так же бесшумно открыл дверь и осторожно закрыл ее за ними.

***

В пустом и темном тронном зале их ждала Бриана. Артур увидел ее силуэт издалека. Она расхаживала по комнате, вдоль подсвеченного догорающими на площади праздничными кострами окна. В ее движениях сквозило нетерпение, отметил про себя Артур. Нетерпение, но не нервозность, не страх.  
  
Услышав их шаги, она обернулась. Сейчас, в тусклом свете, льющемся в окна, она выглядела совсем молоденькой, чуть младше Мерлина.  
  
\- Мы начали наше знакомство не с той ноты, принц, - произнесла она очень официально и улыбнулась. – Нас уже представляли – я Бриана, посол короля Байарда. Я в Камелоте с единственной целью – сохранить мир между нашими королевствами и не допустить непонимания. Я никогда не выдавала себя за кого-то другого, хотя, безусловно, не хотела бы афишировать свое происхождение и способности. Мне нечего стыдиться, - тихо, но твердо добавила она, присаживаясь на длинную скамью. - Но мне бы крайне не хотелось расстаться с жизнью только потому, что ваш отец не любит моих сестер и братьев.  
  
\- Происхождение? – потрясенно переспросил Артур.  
  
Он был готов к чему угодно, только не к такому повороту событий. Мерлин молча опустился на скамью рядом с ней, явно не собираясь участвовать в разговоре.  
  
\- Присядьте, пожалуйста, - снова улыбнулась Бриана, показывая на место напротив. – Я вам все расскажу. И покажу.

Она взяла руку Мерлина и, не успел Артур сказать ни слова, крепко обхватила ладонью и его запястье, словно хотела сделать из них живую цепь. Прикосновение обожгло кожу, заставив вскрикнуть.

Было не больно, скорее, просто странно. Так, словно он вдруг остался без кожи.

Все чувства обострялись с невероятной скоростью – тепло свечи, стоящей на полу, почти обжигало, где-то за стенами замка шелестели первые весенние листья, хрипло переговаривались стражники у ворот…

Волосы Брианы пахли чем-то теплым и душистым, а Мерлин водил ногтем по скамье, изучая все трещинки на ее поверхности. В тот момент, когда казалось, что больше он просто не вынесет, ни звуков, ни цветов, ни запахов, вся острота чувств в мгновение угасла. Артуру почудилось, он оглох и ослеп одновременно.

Затем перед его глазами начали появляться образы. Далекие, но почему-то знакомые.


	3. Chapter 3

***

Мерлин нахмурился и перевел взгляд на Бриану.  
  
\- Ты не могла ему все нормально объяснить, словами? Ты же мне обещала – никакой магии.  
  
Он осторожно придержал безжизненное тело Артура, укладывая его на скамью. Еще не хватало, чтобы тот разбил себе лоб. Колдовства и так предостаточно, это уже смертный приговор. Мерлину не хотелось усугублять свою вину еще и нападением на крон-принца.  
  
Он принялся нервно расхаживать по залу.  
  
\- Ну что ты трясешься? – хмыкнула Бриана. – Тебе это место не на пользу, поверь мне. Ты ведь сам на себя не похож. Расскажешь?  
  
Мерлин неопределенно махнул рукой, не глядя на нее.  
  
\- Я ведь тебя знаю, - мягко произнесла она, подходя ближе. – Я знаю тебя, я все вижу. Между вами все не так просто, совсем не просто. Ты однолюб, правда ведь?  
  
\- Не знаю, - честно ответил он. – Тебя я тоже любил, ты же знаешь.  
  
\- Знаю, - она провела ладонью по его щеке.  
  
Ее прикосновение было очень дружеским, почти сестринским. Мерлин зажмурился и потерся щекой о ее руку, так же, как делал это когда-то давно.  
  
\- Я тебя тоже любила, - проговорила Бриана. – И сейчас люблю. Но мы – это другое. Это магия, волшебство. А с ним у тебя все по-другому, правда? Только он может разбить тебе сердце.  
  
Артур зашевелился, пробормотал что-то, словно сквозь сон. Его веки подергивались, словно у человека, видящего сны.

Мерлин молчал. Иногда ему казалось, что он сам себе разбил сердце. Просто по глупости, потому что поспешил со своими признаниями. Или потому, что ждал слишком многого. Или из-за того, что решил изменить другого человека, заранее зная, что ничего не получится.  
  
\- Ладно, - немного устало сказал он. – Расскажу. Но не сегодня. Ты пока лучше о себе расскажи. Ты ведь, оказывается, не просто придворный маг и посол, ты еще и замуж вышла! Да еще и каким-то образом стала дочерью старшего советника Мерсии. И это та девчонка, с которой мы пускали по реке зажженные щепки во время Белтейна!  
  
Бриана усмехнулась, и в рассеянном свете факелов Мерлин вдруг опять увидел ее веснушки. Те, что появлялись от первых же лучей весеннего солнца и так расстраивали ее с самого раннего детства.

Все изменилось за эти годы. И все осталось прежним.  
  
\- Я очень хочу тебя познакомить с Лейном, - сказала она и обняла его за плечи, совсем как раньше. – Я тоже однолюб, Мерлин. Он – мое солнце. А о том, как меня удочерил старший советник – это тоже тема для отдельного разговора.

Артур вдруг резко дернулся, застонал и открыл глаза. Снова закрыл, поднялся на скамье и потер лицо руками.  
  
\- Что это? – хрипло спросил он, поворачиваясь к ним. – Что ты сделала?  
  
\- Все в порядке, - ответила она, подходя ближе. – Все в порядке, просто решила не тратить времени на долгие объяснения. Открой глаза.  
  
Артур замотал головой. За закрытыми веками снова пронеслась череда видений из прошлого. Чужого, неизвестного ему прошлого.

Осень, жатва, маленькая девочка, несущая огромное ведро с водой от колодца…

Дети, играющие в разбойников у поленницы…

Корзины с яблоками, и бледный мальчик с солнечной улыбкой, перебирающий сладкие плоды…  
  
\- Сделай что-нибудь! – сказал Артур срывающимся голосом. – Пускай они перестанут…  
  
Бриана присела на корточки и дотронулась ладонью до его лба.  
  
\- Сейчас все закончится, - сказала она успокаивающе. – Я просто немного не рассчитала, ты очень восприимчивый к магии. Все скоро пройдет, это просто обрывки.  
  
Артур открыл глаза, но видения не закончились.

Он видел зал, освещенный теплым отблесками костров, бледное лицо Мерлина, стоящего у окна, улыбку Брианы…

И в то же время не менее отчетливо видел двоих детей, запускающих огненные шарики в лесу. Огонь шел из их ладоней, они смеялись и пытались подбросить шарики выше - темноволосый худой мальчик и курносая девочка с длинной толстой косой…  
  
Он помотал головой, пытаясь отогнать видения. Затем перевел взгляд с Брианы на Мерлина, не знавшего, куда деть руки. Затем обратно на Бриану, перебравшуюся на скамейку и теперь спокойно расправлявшую юбки.  
  
\- Кто это? – спросил Артур, уже зная ответ.  
  
Мальчик из видений, уже немного повзрослевший, как раз одним взглядом заставил стать на место тяжелый мельничный жернов, слетевший с оси.  
  
\- Да, - кивнул Мерлин. – Это мы.

***

Мерлин молча провел его до комнаты, придерживая за локоть. Прикосновение было очень деликатным, безликим, и Артур даже сквозь пелену видений снова почувствовал то самое неприятное тянущее чувство в солнечном сплетении.

Мальчик и девочка, маленькие Мерлин и Бриана, в его видениях только что впервые поцеловались у какого-то озера. Среди сухих осенних камышей. Вернее, маленький Мерлин поцеловал маленькую Бриану, несмело запустил руку в ее длинные волосы. Маленькая Бриана впервые не засмеялась, очень серьезно рассматривая его смущенное лицо.  
  
Артур с трудом мог дышать от нахлынувших эмоций. Ревность, беспочвенная и практически неконтролируемая, казалось, захлестнула его с головой. Ревность, горечь и невыносимое чувство вины.  
  
Переступая через порог, он споткнулся и едва не упал. Мерлин вовремя успел схватить его за руку.  
  
\- Вы..? Вы с ней...? – пробормотал Артур.  
  
Язык не слушал его, как и ноги. Как и все тело в целом.

Мерлин довел его до кровати, осторожно помог сесть, а сам устроился на подлокотнике кресла.  
  
\- Да, - неожиданно спокойно ответил он. – Да, мы с ней были вместе. Она была моей первой любовью. Первой девушкой. Ты ведь не думал, правда..? То есть, все ведь знают, что настоящая магия приходит только с первым любовным опытом.  
  
\- Я не знал, - не очень разборчиво пробормотал Артур. – То есть – нет, не думал, конечно… Но и не знал… Я…  
  
Девушка перед его глазами как раз хоронила своих родителей. Мерлин из прошлого придерживал ее за плечи и прижимал к себе, словно старался защитить от выпавшего ей горя.  
  
Мерлин, настоящий, Мерлин из сегодняшнего дня, вздохнул и, подойдя к кровати, накрыл его сверху покрывалом.  
  
\- Спи, - тихо сказал он. – До завтра все пройдет. И она больше ничего такого делать не будет, я ей не разрешу. Ее счастье, что нас никто не застал.  
  
Артур неуклюжим жестом попытался поймать его руку, но не успел. Потому судорожно вцепился в край покрывала.

Мерлин из прошлого, уже взрослый, почти такой же, как Мерлин, стоящий рядом с кроватью, опять целовал Бриану из прошлого. Он больше не смущался и не краснел, просто целовал ее, сильно и страстно.  
  
\- Я так по тебе скучаю, - пробормотал Артур, закрывая глаза. – Я идиот, ты меня никогда не простишь. А я так по тебе скучаю…  
  
Мерлин замер. Артур чувствовал, что засыпает, проваливается в тяжелый тягучий сон.

Бриана из прошлого перед его глазами отрезала свою косу. На столе перед ней лежал дорожный узел.

Артур повернулся на бок.  
  
\- Завтра все пройдет, - услышал он сквозь пелену сна приглушенный голос Мерлина. – Завтра ты ничего даже не вспомнишь.  
  


***

Когда Артур открыл глаза следующим утром, солнце уже ярко светило в окна. Он распахнул окна и комнату наполнил весенний, уже совсем теплый воздух.  
  
События прошлой ночи казались миражом, еще одним видением. Он помнил, что все же заснул не скоро, пытаясь отделаться от оживших чужих воспоминаний. Бриана и Мерлин ругались, он уговаривал ее не уходить, остаться. Он видел и Уилла, живого и здорового, пытавшегося помирить их, привести в порядок их маленький мирок.  
  
Чары окончательно растворились почти под утро, но Артур все же хорошо помнил последнее из того, что видел. Это было совсем недавнее воспоминание – они с Мерлином целовались за колонной в коридоре, совсем недалеко от входа в зал, где как раз шел очередной прием. Артур хорошо помнил тот вечер – он незаметно выскользнул из-за стола, и перехватил Мерлина за дверью. Ему на мгновение показалось, что Моргана видела, как они уходили, судя по тому, как понимающе она ему подмигнула. Он уволок Мерлина в укромный уголок и они долго целовались, прижимаясь друг к другу все ближе. Когда воздуха совсем перестало хватать, Мерлин слегка отстранился и, тяжело дыша, посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Они оба понимали все без слов. Артур взял его руку и повел за собой – наверх, в свои покои..  
  
Артур тряхнул головой. Вчера Мерлин держался с ним намного теплее, чем за последние несколько недель. Он вдруг вспомнил его невеселый взгляд. «Завтра ты ничего даже не вспомнишь».  
  
Как бы не так.  
  
На столе его ждал завтрак. Под кувшином с водой обнаружился сложенный вчетверо лист бумаги. Артур откусил кусок хлеба и развернул записку. Аккуратным, но очень решительным почерком все в той же вежливой манере было написано:

 _«Доброе утро. Прошу прощения за вчерашний вечер, мне следовало быть аккуратнее. Из-за моей неосторожности мы вчера не успели обсудить причины, которые привели меня в Камелот. Я хотела бы пригласить вас на неофициальный обед в нашу временную резиденцию - ваш отец был необычайно гостеприимен и отдал в наше расположение летний павильон у Лунного озера. Надеюсь, что вы примете мое приглашение._  
 _С уважением, Бриана»_  
  
Артур повертел лист в руках и задумчиво прожевал кусок сыра. Он хорошо помнил, как она разговаривала с ним прошлым вечером, после того, как он очнулся – практически как с Мерлином, а не с принцем. Его это почему-то даже порадовало.

Обед… Замечательная идея - ему не терпелось все же докопаться до того, что же происходит.

***

Мерлин, разумеется, уже был там – был среди слуг, помогавших гостям с переездом. Артур хмыкнул - даже если бы ему вздумалось оставить Мерлина в Камелоте, тот все равно прокрался бы за ним. Принц и раньше иногда думал, что, если сравнить окружающих его людей с животными, то Мерлин бесспорно был бы лисом. Хитрым, юрким, осторожно крадущимся за ним по лесу на чутких лапах и ловко припадающим к земле. Отец был бы коршуном - слишком уж он любил видеть все и с высоты. Моргана ему тоже иногда напоминала лису, но не из тех, что водились в этих краях. Нет, она была северной лисой, сливающейся со снегом, безошибочно угадывавшей любое движение сквозь его толщу. О таких лисах рассказывали охотники, приходившие издалека. Говорили – от такой ничто не ускользнет, она все чует. Гвен, наверное, была бы яркой птицей, лесной – из тех, что начинают раньше всех чирикать на рассвете, приветствуя новый день.  
  
О себе в таком ключе Артур думал редко. Сейчас, когда он неспешно шел через вересковую пустошь к темнеющему впереди лесу, ему казалось, что он скорее медведь – забывающий о собственной силе и немного неуклюжий. Он с раннего детства не мог понять, почему больнее всего ему удается ранить именно тех, кто для него наиболее близок…  
  
Сколько Артур себя помнил, павильон у Лунного озера, получившего название благодаря своей форме идеального полумесяца, всегда ассоциировался у него с мамой. Его няня часто рассказывала, как Игрейн любила это место, свадебный подарок Утера молодой жене. Павильон был пригодным для жизни в любое время года, и она очень ценила этот тихий уголок за возможность уединиться.  
  
Весна уже вступила в свои права, но деревья еще не выпустили листья, потому он издалека увидел полукруглое белое здание. Дверь павильона выходила на деревянный помост у самого озера, застеленный сейчас какими-то белыми покрывалами.  
  
Откуда-то из-за дома, с помоста доносились громкие голоса и смех.  
  
\- Вот так, Кеннет, да, да, давай! Ну же! Ну..! Эх! Ну что с тебя возьмешь?  
  
\- Отличный бросок!  
  
Артур, обогнув здание, остановился, как вкопанный. Принц Роланд, младший сын короля Байарда, почетные мерсийские послы и его слуга с невероятным азартом запускали «блинчики» по тихой глади озера. Лучше всех это удавалось Роланду, который безошибочно выбирал лучшие камешки – плоские и гладкие, словно созданные для таких развлечений. Не отставал от него и лорд Кеннет, тот самый высокий парень, которого Артур заметил еще во дворе замка. Мерлин смеялся, наблюдая за их сражением.  
  
\- Бриа, они мухлюют! – возмутилась леди Джулия, в знак протеста снова усаживаясь на покрывала.  
  
Ей было около сорока пяти, и Артур не мог представить себе женщину красивее. Заметив его, она быстро поднялась и присела в полупоклоне.  
  
– О, добрый день, ваше высочество!  
  
Мерлин и Бриана одновременно повернулись в его сторону.  
  
\- Добрый день! – поприветствовал все собравшихся совершенно сбитый с толку Артур. - Мое почтение.  
  
Ему почему-то показалось, что Роланд с трудом сдерживает смех.

После приветствий и поклонов Мерлин, не говоря ни слова, взял под уздцы его лошадь и повел ее за дом, к дальней границе опушки.  
  
У дома не было видно ни повозок, ни прислуги – они разместились в зданиях в глубине леса. Только шесть лошадей мирно щипали первую травку у самих деревьев. Мерлин подвел его лошадь к ним и оставил рядом с черным конем Брианы. Артур снова залюбовался вороным, его длинной грациозной шеей и черной как ночь гривой. Мерлин, видимо, думал о том же. Подойдя ближе, он нежно похлопал коня по шее и, порывшись в кармане, достал оттуда яблоко. Вороной очень осторожно, одними губами взял из руки волшебника угощение и аппетитно захрустел им.  
  
Мерлин погладил его нос, что-то ласково приговаривая.  
  
\- Хороший мальчик, Гаэт, - разобрал Артур. – Такой красивый, под стать хозяйке…  
  
Красивое имя – Гаэт, ветер. Осознание того, насколько плохо он знает Мерлина, опять больно укололо его. Он знает, как зовут ее красавца-коня, и носит в кармане для него яблоки. И улыбается своей хитрой лисьей улыбкой. И, даже когда они в ссоре, оставляет ему завтрак на столе. Даже если Артур поступил с ним как последний…  
  
\- Красиво здесь, - тихо сказал Мерлин, подходя ближе.  
  
Артур даже вздрогнул.  
  
\- Да, - неуверенно ответил он. – Я здесь давно не был, но это мое самое любимое место во всем мире.  
  
Он не был у озера лет с пятнадцати. А до того иногда проводил здесь пару недель каждое лето, сначала с няней, затем с воспитателями. Утер со дня смерти Игрейн не был у озера ни разу.  
  
Сейчас на некоторых деревьях почему-то были привязаны ленты ткани, на оконных рамах висели простые глиняные колокольчики. Артур чувствовал, что ему это что-то напоминает – лагерь друидов, что ли…  
  
\- Еще раз добрый день, ваше высочество! – услышал он голос Брианы. – Рада, что вы пришли.  
  
Она шла к ним через лужайку, слегка приподымая одной рукой подол бордового платья. Теплый ветер трепал ее длинные волосы.  
  
\- У нас как раз проводят соревнования по «блинчикам» - ни у кого не получается лучше, чем у Роланда, - уже не так формально добавила она. - Кеннет пытается его обойти, хотя мне кажется, что у него это в жизни не получится. Думаю, что нас еще час никто не побеспокоит.  
  
Артур улыбнулся, стараясь не показывать свое удивление. Такими вещами обычно занимались дети, а уж никак не почетные послы с принцем. Но, судя по всему, этой компании еще предстоит его удивить.  
  
Она повела их в белую беседку под раскидистым дубом, где был накрыт стол - чай, горячие масляные лепешки, сыр, какие-то сладости.  
  
\- Я уже говорила вчера Мерлину, и повторю еще раз - мне нужна ваша помощь, - сказала Бриана, разливая травяной чай по чашкам. – Я знаю, что тебе не все понятно из того, что я вчера…  
  
\- Из того, что ты мне вчера показала, мне непонятно почти все, - мягче, чем рассчитывал, сказал Артур.  
  
Мерлин перевел взгляд с него на Бриану.  
  
\- Что именно тебе не понятно? – спокойно спросил он.  
  
Артур задумался.  
  
\- Ну, во-первых… Если это были вы, то вы знакомы уже…  
  
\- Лет с четырех, - все так же спокойно ответил Мерлин. – Мы выросли вместе, были соседями в Эалдоре. Я, Уилл и Бриана.  
  
\- Почему ты мне никогда ничего не говорил? – невольно понизив голос, спросил Артур.  
  
Он не собирался задавать этот вопрос, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Ему хотелось понять все.  
  
\- Вот это меня тоже интересует, - хмыкнула Бриана.  
  
Мерлин бросил на нее раздраженный взгляд.  
  
\- Потому что ты не спрашивал, - ответил он уже далеко не так спокойно. – Ты просто предположил, что и так все обо мне знаешь, да?  
  
Артур не нашел, что ответить.  
  
\- И вы…, - он замялся, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. – Вы оба…  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Колдуны?  
  
Бриана улыбнулась, словно ожидала услышать другой вопрос.  
  
\- Дважды да. У нас обоих есть способности к магии, такое уж совпадение. Бедный Уилл очень расстроился, что его это обошло стороной. И да, мы были вместе. Первая любовь и магия, особое сочетание.  
  
Она посмотрела на Мерлина. Тот, казалось, немного покраснел, То ли от слова «любовь», то ли оттого, что это все слышал Артур.  
  
\- Я долго над этим думала, - продолжила она. Ничуть не смутившись. – Магия – это почти как любовь, она усиливает симпатию, влечение. Не подменяет ее, просто делает все еще ярче. Нам повезло, правда ведь?  
  
Мерлин кивнул, опустив взгляд на свою чашку. Ему явно было неудобно обсуждать эту тему.  
  
\- Но это было давно. Я всегда знала, что полюблю человека без магии в крови, - добавила она. - Так и получилось. Я ушла из Эалдора, когда мне было семнадцать. Ты это видел. Родители погибли, я больше не могла контролировать магию так, как раньше – как-то чуть не сожгла полдома. Все знают, что в Мерсии есть придворные маги, и что они выбирают себе лучших учеников, – она повернулась к Мерлину. – Я ведь уговаривала тебя пойти со мной, почему ты не согласился?

Мерлин пожал плечами.  
  
«Я рад, что ты не согласился! – хотелось крикнуть Артуру. – Я рад, что ты пришел в Камелот!»  
  
\- Я просто знаю, что мне в Мерсии делать нечего, - сказал Мерлин. – Моя судьба не там.  
  
\- Ну да, что уж теперь вспоминать. Я долго путешествовала. Однажды в каком-то чахлом городке продавала лекарю травы для настоек, когда к нему принесли раненного рыцаря. Рана была очень глубокой, и на него уже махнули рукой. Ну, в общем, я ему помогла…  
  
Артур отметил, что она решила не вдаваться в подробности.  
  
\- Это был лорд Эгерод? – догадался он.  
  
\- Да. Он уже тогда был старше моего отца, я сама не думала, что выживет. Но он очень быстро поправился и задался целью меня отблагодарить. Я ему говорила, что я не шарлатанка, что за колдовство денег не беру, но он не слушал. Потом все-таки выведал у меня, что я собираюсь в Мерсию, и тут-то мне пришлось принять его благодарность. Разумеется, никто бы меня не сделал придворным магом, если я не благородного происхождения. Не смотри на меня так, откуда я могла знать? В этом отношении не только Камелот бездушный.  
  
Артур откашлялся, но Бриана и бровью не повела.  
  
\- Ну, дальше вы догадываетесь. Стала придворным магом, затем послом, вышла замуж. Вот и все.  
  
\- И все ваши послы… такие?  
  
Вопрос, казалось, ее удивил.  
  
\- Маги? Конечно. Неужели вы здесь вообще ничего не знаете? И далеко не все действительно благородного происхождения – Байард все же иногда смотрит на это сквозь пальцы. Невозможно одновременно и соблюсти все приличия, и найти действительно сильных волшебников.  
  
Артур и Мерлин по привычке переглянулись и тут же отвернулись друг от друга, вспомнив о ссоре.  
  
\- Ты так и не объяснила, что тебе от нас нужно, - напомнил Мерлин, снова рассматривая чашку.  
  
Артуру почему-то польстило, что не только он до этой минуты оставался в неведении. С тех пор, как он узнал правду о том, что Мерлин волшебник, ему довелось много думать о последних происшествиях. Ему всегда казалось, что он в них играл ключевую роль. А тут вдруг выяснилось, что Мерлин регулярно водил его за нос и утаивал все, что только можно.

Бриана молчала какое-то время, словно собираясь с духом.  
  
\- Помните, зачем мы сюда прибыли? – спросила она.  
  
\- Для улучшения дипломатических отношений? – неуверенно спросил Артур. – С праздниками помогать?  
  
Бриана покачала головой.  
  
\- Подарить Утеру ларец! – догадался Мерлин. – То есть, я имел в виду – его величеству…  
  
Артур хмыкнул.  
  
\- Правильно, - Бриана нервно переплела пальцы рук. - И моя просьба будет связана именно с ним. Мне нужна ваша помощь.  
  
\- Зачем?  
  
Она снова замолчала.  
  
\- Бриа, ну не тяни! – не выдержал Мерлин.  
  
Она подняла на них глаз.  
  
\- Мне нужно украсть этот ларец.


	4. Chapter 4

***

Артур давно успел смириться с тем, что поступки большинства эалдорцев для него не просто непонятны, но и не логичны. Ему искренне казалось, что удивить его сложно. Как же он ошибался…  
  
\- Подожди, я правильно понял? – тряхнув головой, спросил он. – Завтра вы подарите этот ларец моему отцу. А потом тебе его нужно украсть?  
  
\- Ну, да, - как-то неуверенно ответила Бриана. – Точнее, не сам ларец. Я неправильно выразилась. Мне нужно украсть кое-что из него. То есть недолго побыть в том помещении, где его будут хранить.  
  
\- Зачем? – спокойно спросил Мерлин.  
  
Бриана замялась.  
  
\- Э, нет, - подхватил Артур. – Вот теперь я хочу знать все.  
  
\- Ладно, - она поднялась из-за стола и нервно прошлась по беседке. – Мне нужен камень. Камень, который украшает крышку шкатулки. Большой, синий, похожий на сапфир. Но это не сапфир, он ничего не стоит. Никто не заметит, я подменю его, у меня есть копия.  
  
\- Тогда зачем он тебе, если он ничего не стоит?  
  
\- Сейчас покажу, - сказала она, и в ее голосе Артуру почудился почти азарт. – Посидите здесь.  
  
Она быстро обошла здание и через несколько мгновений показалась снова. Ее платье, казалось, просто горело на фоне озера и белых стен. В руках она держала небольшую книгу в тяжелом переплете.  
  
\- Вот, - она положила ее на стол перед ними и перелистнула несколько страниц. – В крышке ларца изначально был вот этот камень, треугольный. Никакой силы он не имел, просто украшение. Но…  
  
Она снова замялась, и Артур почувствовал, что у него начинают сдавать нервы.  
  
\- Что – но?  
  
\- Пообещайте мне, что все, что я вам сейчас скажу, ни в какой форме не станет известно Утеру, - сказала она и снова села за стол. – Мне нужно ваше слово. Я в самом начале сказала, что для меня самое главное – это мир между нашими королевствами, и это правда. Я не хочу, чтобы из-за неправильного решения одного человека снова гибли невинные люди.  
  
\- Я обещаю, - сказал Мерлин.  
  
Артур покосился на него, пытаясь понять, что же его беспокоит. Мерлин, казалось, совсем не удивился ни ее просьбе, ни этим словам. Так, словно он уже знал, что ей нужно. Или просто очень ей верил. А Артур верил ему.  
  
\- И я обещаю, - сказал он.  
  
\- Три недели назад, когда уже все было решено касательно нашей поездки, Байард приказал заменить этот камень на другой. На заколдованный. Помнишь, что ты видел вчера, после того, как я к тебе прикоснулась?  
  
Артур кивнул.  
  
\- Если я не заберу его, весь Камелот будет видеть такие видения. Но не только прошлое, а и будущее. Начнется все с ерунды, но со временем он будет только набирать силу и тогда люди перестанут различать прошлое и настоящее. Все королевство будет видеть сны наяву, заново переживать старые ошибки и видеть то, что им знать еще рано. Поверьте мне, это будет не просто плохо. Это будет катастрофа.  
  
Артур вскочил на ноги, пытаясь найти слова.  
  
\- Помни, что ты мне пообещал! – сказала Бриана. – Если мы все сделаем правильно, ничего не произойдет, и наши королевства будут и дальше жить в мире и согласии.  
  
\- Какой мир? С Байардом? После такого? – Артур знал, что повышает голос, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
  
\- Ну, не могу сказать, что у него нет повода обижаться на Утера, - вдруг заговорил Мерлин. – Вспомни, сколько времени Байард по его милости провел в темнице? Да еще и тогда, когда приехал с миром.  
  
\- Да ведь ты же сам тогда… - возмутился Артур. – То есть, я хотел сказать…  
  
\- Нет, все правильно, - не смутился Мерлин. – Тогда я был виноват, я обвинил его в том, чего он не делал. Потому сейчас я сделаю все возможное, чтобы это загладить. Я тебе помогу.  
  
Бриана улыбнулась ему, очень тепло и понимающе. Артур опять почувствовал, как в солнечном сплетении зашевелилось что-то горячее.  
  
\- Ты ведь сразу все понял, да? – спросила она у Мерлина.  
  
\- Ну, не все. Но такую вещь я не почувствовать не мог. Как только камень оказался в Камелоте, у меня словно шерсть на загривке дыбом стала, - улыбнулся Мерлин. – Как у собаки.  
  
\- Простите, что прерываю, - перебил его Артур. – Но я не могу ничего обещать. Мне нужно подумать.  
  
\- Я понимаю. Но у нас не так много времени – завтра ларец унесут в хранилища, а через несколько дней нас здесь уже не будет, - почти умоляюще проговорила Бриана. – Без твоей помощи у меня ничего не получится…  
  
Артур лишь покачал головой.

***

Она провела их до края поляны. На пристани, расположившись на белых покрывалах, трое послов и принц Мерсии со смехом и криками продолжали пускать «блинчики» по водной глади озера. Колокольчики на окнах павильона тихо звенели на ветру.

Артуру очень не хотелось уходить. Присутствие чужих людей в этом доме совсем не вызывало отторжения. Наоборот, ему казалось, что впервые за много лет это место ожило, задышало. Стало таким, каким хотела бы видеть его мама.

Махнув им на прощание, Бриана пошла обратно к пристани. Вороной конь тихо заржал и потянулся ей навстречу, явно требуя внимания.  
  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, как зовут ее коня? – тихо спросил Артур, стараясь не разрушить хрупкую атмосферу счастья и спокойствия, окружавшую лес.  
  
Мерлин хмыкнул, совсем как раньше.  
  
\- Она всегда мечтала о своем коне. У нас ведь все лошади были рабочие, а Бриа хотела настоящего скакуна, быстрого, как ветер. И хотела назвать его Гаэт, ветер. Она не из тех, кто меняет свое решение. Она для этого слишком упрямая, как …  
  
Он осекся и замолчал. Неоконченная фраза повисла в воздухе, но Артур хорошо понял, что он имел в виду. «Слишком упрямая, как ты».  
  
Он ушел немного вперед, стараясь собраться с мыслями. Конечно же он поможет им, это он понимал с самого начала. Но, тем не менее, вся эта история его нервировала. Он сказал, что ему нужно подумать, хотя, скорее, просто хотел прийти в себя. Перевести дыхание, успокоиться.  
  
Он чувствовал взгляд Мерлина затылком. Так было всегда, с первой их встречи. Хотя обычно он сам обычно не мог оторвать от него взгляд, и Мерлин всегда шутил, что на нем узоров нет, что же так таращиться. Эта привычка за последнее время только еще больше укоренилась. Ему хотелось, чтобы Мерлин думал о нем, чувствовал его, скучал по нему. Так, как Артур скучал по нему. Потому не мог перестать рассматривать его профиль, его наморщенный иногда лоб, задумчиво закушенные губы, переплетенные по привычке пальцы. Мерлин же все это время старался вообще не смотреть на него. Словно ему это было действительно неприятно.  
  
И вот сейчас, бредя между деревьями, Артур, впервые за много дней, снова чувствовал его взгляд. Спиной, кожей между лопатками, затылком… Странное, уже немного непривычное ощущение, горячее и невероятно сбивающее с толку.  
  
\- Что такое? – спросил он прямо, поворачиваясь к Мерлину.  
  
Тот мгновенно отвел взгляд, и Артур почувствовал, что краснеет. Значит, не почудилось, значит, действительно их отношения немного потеплели.  
  
На вершине холма они присели передохнуть. День был невероятно теплым, почти летним, и Артур совсем не спешил возвращаться в замок.  
  
\- Слушай, - начал он, стараясь подобрать правильные слова. – Я все помню, ты ошибался.  
  
Мерлин удивленно посмотрел на него, пытаясь понять, о чем он говорит.  
  
\- Я помню вчерашний вечер. Очень хорошо, даже слишком хорошо, - объяснил Артур.  
  
Дальше говорить стало сложно. Он еще раз вспомнил недобрым словом свой классический пендрагонский характер.  
  
\- Я по тебе скучаю, - сказал он. – Действительно скучаю. Я понимаю, что я тогда был неправ… То есть, я…  
  
Мерлин внимательно смотрел на него, словно пытаясь лучше понять то, что он говорил.  
  
\- Я тебя обидел, - продолжил Артур, понимая, что говорит что-то не то. – Я не хотел…  
  
Мерлин улыбнулся. Артур никогда бы не подумал, что он способен улыбаться так холодно.  
  
\- Ты все-таки так и не понял, да? – спросил Мерлин, явно не ожидая ответа. – Ты думаешь, что ты просто меня обидел? Что я просто так злюсь? Нет, я ведь никогда не обижался, ни на что. Ни на все оскорбления, ни на идиотскую шляпу с перьями, ни на постоянные унижения. Потому что я всегда знал, почему ты это делаешь. Но это…  
  
\- Я не… - начал было Артур, но Мерлин не дал ему договорить.  
  
\- Я никогда не обижался! – повысил голос он. – Наоборот – улыбался, помогал, шел за тобой куда угодно! Помнишь лабиринт?  
  
Артур посмотрел на него. Конечно, лабиринт он помнил. Там, за тем столом, он впервые признался сам себе в том, что это все ему не чудится. Что этот парень, сидящий по другую сторону стола действительно много для него значит. Что он ни за что не позволит ему выпить яд…  
  
\- Конечно, - сказал он, с трудом узнавая свой голос.  
  
\- Хорошо. Так вот, после лабиринта, после всего этого, я точно знал, что прощу все. Что никакие твои глупости, никакие обидные прозвища меня не заденут. Потому что ты совсем не то имеешь в виду! Но почему ты не мог сделать это раньше? Почему нужно было дождаться, пока я признаюсь в том, кто я? Почему нужно было разрешить мне сказать, что я тебя люблю?! Чтобы в тот же вечер…  
  
\- Слушай! – Артур вскочил на ноги. – Послушай меня! Ты же сам видел – я тогда был пьян. Я вообще не соображал, что происходит! Понятия не имею, что тогда произошло. В одно мгновение я в зале и тайком смотрю на твою... спину, а потом - раз! и я почему-то в постели непонятно с кем. Я меньше всего хотел…  
  
\- И ты мне ничего не ответил! – добавил Мерлин, не слушая его. – Я тогда подумал, что тебе нужно время или что-то в этом роде. А тебе, оказывается, нужна была первая попавшаяся горничная …  
  
\- Мерлин…  
  
Артур не знал, что еще сказать. Мерлин был прав, почти во всем.  
  
\- Мерлин… - начал он снова.  
  
Мерлин отвернулся в другую сторону, показывая, что больше не хочет говорить. Артуру очень хотелось взять его за плечи, как раньше. Ему всегда проще было объясниться или попросить прощения не словами, а прикосновением. Слова всегда давались ему тяжело, с самого детства. Ему везло, и многие понимали это. Он много лет извинялся перед Морганой, легонько дергая ее за мизинец. Как в детстве, когда им было по десять лет, и он случайно толкал ее слишком сильно. Она понимала. И Мерлин обычно понимал. Но сейчас этого было бы слишком мало.  
  
\- Я много раз уже говорил тебе, что я идиот, - сказал он тихо. – И никогда это еще не было настолько правдой. Я знаю, что ты злишься. И сделаю что угодно, но…  
  
Он посмотрел на Мерлина, на свои руки, на окружающую их вересковую пустошь.  
  
\- Пойдем, - скал он, и первый пошел в сторону замка, ведя под уздцы лошадь.  
  
Мерлин шел чуть позади, но его взгляда Артур больше не чувствовал. Хоть отдал бы за это полжизни.

***

Остаток вечера Артур провел у себя в комнате, не желая никого видеть. Просто лежал на кровати и, закинув руки за голову, смотрел в потолок. Побелка в одном углу совсем потрескалась, а у окна пауки расплели паутину.  
  
За окном уже зажигали факелы – плотники трудились весь день и даже не думали расходиться, стараясь закончить новый помост к завтрашней церемонии. В дверь постучали, затем что-то зазвенело и Артур услышал отдаляющиеся шаги. Когда он выглянул в коридор, под его дверью стоял поднос с ужином. Есть не хотелось, потому Артур даже не заносил поднос в комнату. Ограничился тем, что забрал кувшин воды, и положил на его место записку: «Скажи ей, что я согласен».  
  
Налил в кубок вина, немного разбавил водой и снова вытянулся на кровати. Незаметно задремал и проснулся уже глубокой ночью. Ему снова снился тот злосчастный вечер, которого он почти не помнил.  
  
Была еще зима, и по утрам окна все еще покрывались морозными узорами. Он весь день думал над словами Мерлина. Над тем, как позорно ушел от ответа. Ведь Мерлин мог понять его молчание неправильно, и Артура это пугало. Вечером, за ужином, он действительно хватил немного лишнего. Ну, не так уж немного. Прилично.  
  
А затем помнил только покрывало. Покрывало на своей кровати – мягкое и гладкое, украшенное шелковым шитьем. Оно было очень приятным на ощупь, это он запомнил потому, что лежал на нем без рубашки. Помнил он и чужие губы, и руки. Действительно чужие, потому что Мерлин ведь не мог одновременно и целовать ему шею, и застыть в дверях, не веря своим глазам…  
  
Тогда-то все и изменилось.  
  
Артур снова рассматривал потолок. В комнате был полумрак, освещаемый только догорающей свече в бронзовом светильнике. Он вдруг понял, насколько все на самом деле было просто. Предельно просто, как же он не понимал этого раньше.

***

На церемонии присутствовала вся мерсийская делегация и практически каждый житель Камелота. На площади яблоку было негде упасть.

Мерсийские послы и принц Роланд были одеты в цвета Мерсии – синий и золотой. Артуру пришлось по такому случаю надеть не только корону, но и алую мантию. Бархатная ткань почему-то кололась, заставляя его злиться. И ведь подумать только - не так давно ему это все нравилось…

Ларец держала в руках Бриана, на правах старшего посла. Синее платье с высоким воротником оттеняло ее глаза, и Артур снова поразился их с Мерлином сходству. За ее спиной, рядом с остальными послами, стоял незнакомый Артуру мужчина. Высокий, темноволосый, лет тридцати на вид. Его лоб и переносицу пересекал глубокий шрам, явно оставшийся после опасного удара клинка.

Принц Роланд вышел вперед, чтобы зачитать письмо своего отца. Несмотря на юный возраст, он держался очень спокойно и уверенно. Артур знал, что именно Роланд, по сути, является старшим послом Мерсии – Байард, желая обеспечить ему как можно больше опыта, уже несколько лет отправлял его с визитами в соседние королевства. В памяти почему-то всплыла картинка из вчерашнего дня – принц Роланд, впервые похожий на простого мальчишку, стоящий на помосте и сосредоточенно вертящий в руках плоский камешек. Казалось, что они с Мерлином стали тогда свидетелями дня из жизни обычной семьи, где старшие братья и сестры воспитывают обожаемого всеми младшего брата.

Одобрительные выкрики толпы вернули Артура к действительности. Роланд как раз закончил читать тест свитка.

\- Для меня большая честь преподнести Камелоту эту бесценную реликвию, оберегаемую правителями Мерсии много лет - ларец Леофрика, - торжественно объявил принц и взял из рук Брианы ларец, накрытый расшитой тканью.

  
Артур обратил внимание, что, прежде чем сдернуть покров, Бриана незаметно кивнула Роланду. Он кивнул ей в ответ, и она ловко сняла ткань.

Ларец Леофрика был не очень большим, но изготовленным очень искусно. Крышку, как и говорила Бриана, украшал большой синий камень, по форме напоминавший тыкву. Роланд передал ларец прямо в руки Утеру.

\- Пускай же эта реликвия скрепит мир между нашими королевствами! – сказал Роланд.

Утер осторожно поставил ларец на бархатную подушку. Артур очень внимательно следил за его движениями – он не знал, как действует большинство заклятий, но дотрагиваться до заколдованного камня все же не стоило.

Пока король благодарил Роланда, Артур обвел глазами площадь. Мерлин стоял возле самого помоста и, хмурясь, косился в сторону ларца. «Шерсть на загривке дыбом… как у собаки».

Артура завораживала магия. Не всегда, конечно. Раньше, давно, он, разумеется, верил отцу и искренне ненавидел колдунов. Но сейчас, после всего, что произошло, после Мерлина, после того, как магия столько раз спасала им жизнь… Его действительно завораживало каждое ее проявление – то, как Мерлин мог зажечь огонь, прошептав несколько слов, как морщился, чувствуя чужое колдовство, как его глаза загорались золотом.

Мерлин перехватил его взгляд, и несколько мгновений просто смотрел на него с тем самым нечитаемым выражением лица. Затем показал глазами на ларец и покачал головой.

***

Перед приемом Мерлин без каких либо объяснений приволок его в библиотеку, пустующую в такое время. Там их ждала Бриана и тот самый незнакомец, на которого Артур обратил внимание еще на площади.  
  
\- Артур, Мерлин, - сказала Бриана с мягкой, абсолютно счастливой улыбкой. – Это мой муж, Лейн. Кайер Лейн Киндегард.  
  
Артур сделал шаг вперед и первый протянул руку.  
  
\- Я много слышал об отважном рыцаре Киндегарде, - сказал он. – Это большая честь для меня.  
  
\- Что вы, ваше высочество, - Лейн поклонился и, выпрямившись, улыбнулся им. – Это большая честь для меня.  
  
У него была честная и открытая улыбка, словно осветившая лицо со шрамом и сделавшая его моложе лет на десять.

Он протянул руку и Мерлину.  
  
\- Бриа рассказывала, что вряд ли сейчас найдется волшебник сильнее, чем ты, - сказал он почтительно.  
  
Мерлин покраснел, и Артуру неудержимо захотелось рассмеяться. Самого сильного волшебника было невероятно просто смутить такими простыми словами.  
  
Лейн отступил назад и притянул Бриану к себе, крепко обняв за талию. Она едва заметно склонила голову к его плечу, и улыбнулась.  
  
\- Как ты думаешь, куда унесли ларец? – спросила она у Артура.  
  
Артур заморгал, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Все же наблюдать за чужим счастьем ему пока было немного больно.  
  
\- В сокровищницу, в дальнюю комнату, как ты и говорила, - вспомнил он поручения отца. – Эти помещения оборудованы под замком, в старых коридорах. У меня есть ключ, но караул проходит там раз в десять минут, я сам ввел это правило.  
  
Он вздохнул - своей охраной он мог гордиться, но в такой ситуации его это совсем не радовало.  
  
\- Ну что же, нам нужно будет двигаться очень быстро, - сказала Бриана. – С замками проблем не будет, я думаю. Мое заклинание продержится до полуночи, - добавила она обеспокоено. – Лучше бы нам успеть до этого времени.  
  
\- Какое еще заклинание? – удивился Артур.  
  
Мерлин сокрушенно покачал головой.  
  
\- Заклинание на камне, - объяснил он. – Я же тебе тогда показал – не выпрыгивай из штанов, сейчас он никому ничего не сделает.  
  
\- Это ты так показал? Покачал головой со скорбным выражением лица? Мне показалось, что ты говоришь – все плохо, мы все скоро умрем! – возмутился Артур.  
  
\- Я нанесла его перед тем, как снять покров, - улыбнувшись, добавила Бриана. – Покров был заговорен еще в Мерсии, но теперь, перед вручением ларца, его нужно было убрать. А временное заклинание держится считанные часы.  
  
Артур зажмурился и опять открыл глаза. Заклинания, камни, девушки из прошлого, мужья девушек из прошлого, ларцы и сокровищницы, и принц Роланд с камешками. Неужели ему когда-то казалось, что у него скучная жизнь?  
  
\- Я вчера долго думал над тем, как пройти в сокровищницу, - перешел к делу он. - Я уже говорил, что охрана проходит там каждые десять минут, потому и пробраться в сокровищницу, и открыть сразу замки не получится. Предлагаю рассчитывать на два захода – в первый мы пробираемся в подвал, открываем решетку и куда-нибудь прячемся. Затем, когда они опять уйдут, открываем замки и заходим в хранилище. Только вот не знаю, что делать с замками – охрана ведь заметит, что их кто-то снял.  
  
Мерлин опять закатил глаза. Артура эта его новая привычка одновременно и безмерно раздражала, и почему-то радовала. Ему нравился язвительный Мерлин, который давал ему отпор.  
  
\- С замками мы разберемся, - сказал Мерлин. – Нам и ключи твои не особенно нужны, как ты понимаешь. А спрятаться можно в тех здоровенных ящиках, в которых месяц назад привезли статуи для летнего сада. Они там до сих пор у входа стоят, всем лень вынести их на улицу.  
  
\- А ты откуда знаешь, что там у входа стоит? – подозрительно спросил Артур.  
  
Мерлин только пожал плечами.  
  
\- Вам троим проще всего будет выскользнуть во время представлений, как всегда, - снова заговорил он. – А на меня все равно никто не обратит внимания. Потому я буду ждать вас здесь, в библиотеке. Ходов в подземелье несколько, этот для наших целей самый удобный. А потом вы вдвоем сможете выйти через тот, что ведет за стены замка…  
Артур вздохнул и снова подумал о том, что знает о Мерлине не просто мало, а преступно мало.

***

К удивлению Артура, сложнее всех покинуть банкет было не ему, а Лейну, которого Утер усадил рядом с собой. Он засыпал гостя вопросами о какой-то давней битве под Тамворсом, о войне с Нортумбрией и тренировке конных отрядов. Артур встал из-за стола, когда начали выступать фокусники, но отец даже не заметил того, что представление началось. Он все еще был поглощен разговором с лордом Киндегардом. Лейн, к его чести, спокойно воспринял такое повышенное внимание, и всего несколько раз нетерпеливо покосился на дверь.  
  
Бриана ждала Артура в коридоре.  
  
\- Твой муж в заложниках у моего отца, - торжественно объявил Артур. – Либо сбежит в ближайшие несколько минут, либо останется там навсегда.  
  
Бриана рассмеялась.  
  
\- Это ты просто моего отца не знаешь, - серьезно сказал Артур, изо всех сил стараясь не засмеяться. – От него так просто не уйдешь…  
  
\- Это ты просто не знаешь моего мужа! – подыграла ему Бриана.  
  
Они пошли вперед, по направлению к библиотеке.  
  
\- Вы хорошо смотритесь вместе, - сказал Артур, неожиданно для себя самого. – Мне об этом и Моргана за столом шепнула, все интересовалась, как вы познакомились…  
  
\- Можешь сказать ей, что ничего особенно романтического не было. Практически так же, как вы с Мерлином. Я стала придворным магом, вот мы и познакомились. Так и передай Моргане, если это, конечно, действительно она интересовалась, - хитро добавила она.  
  
Артур даже не успел возмутиться ее предположению – им пришлось быстро притаиться за колонной, потому что навстречу им шли служанки, несущие сладости и фрукты к столу.

***

  
Лейн догнал их уже почти у самой библиотеки.

\- Ты все-таки вырвался из плена! – улыбнулась Бриана.

\- За кого ты меня принимаешь? – расхохотался он. – Сказал ему, что мне ждет моя красавица-жена, которую я несколько недель не видел и с которой у нас годовщина свадьбы. Он мне только подмигнул очень многозначительно и сказал, что не смеет задерживать.

\- И не стыдно врать? – закатила глаза Бриана.

\- Да ну, подумаешь – неделя всего осталась…

Мерлин уже ждал их, нетерпеливо расхаживая между стеллажами.

\- А нельзя было еще дольше? – поинтересовался он. – У нас совсем мало времени осталось, а вы все прогуливаетесь.

\- Не ворчи, - улыбнулась Бриана.

Мерлин, видимо, решив не тратить время, махнул рукой и прошептал что-то себе под нос. Один из стеллажей отъехал в сторону, открывая темный узкий коридор. Мерлин прошептал еще пару слов, и у него в руке появился сияющий шар. Артур хорошо помнил его – точно такой же шар освещал ему дорогу в пещере, когда он искал цветок, который спас Мерлину жизнь.

Шар, повинуясь руке Мерлина, взлетел под потолок коридора и осветил длинную крутую лестницу, уходящую вниз, в подвалы замка.

\- Почему, как только в Камелоте появляются мерсийцы, мне обязательно нужно лезть в какую-то темную яму? – пробормотал себе под нос Артур.

Бриана и Лейн весело переглянулись.

\- Ладно, чем дольше мы здесь стоим, тем меньше у нас остается времени, - вздохнула Бриана, которую перспектива прогулки по темной лестнице, судя по всему, тоже не радовала. – Пойдем?

И, подобрав юбки, она первая ступила в проход.

Спускаться пришлось довольно долго – лестница, судя по поворотам, огибала темницу и погреба. На последних ступенях они затаились, стараясь не издавать ни звука. Через несколько минут из-за стены послышались тяжелые шаги охранников. Они прошли мимо, и остановились недалеко от них. Загремела решетка, звякнули ключи – стража проверяла сокровищницу. Затем решетка захлопнулась, щелкнули замки, и охранники зашагали дальше, негромко обсуждая завтрашнюю погоду.

Артур бесшумно спустился ниже и выглянул из-за угла – они вышли прямо к сокровищнице. От нее их отделяло две решетки – одна перекрывала тайный ход, а вторая, которой только что гремели охранники, закрывала доступ в хранилище.

  
Мерлин молча оттеснил его от решетки и принялся тихо шептать заклинания. Артур едва успел поймать на лету тяжелый замок, когда решетка беззвучно распахнулась.

\- Когда-нибудь ты мне расскажешь, откуда знаешь такие ходы, - прошептал он, но Мерлин лишь ухмыльнулся.

Замок на второй решетке открылся не менее легко. Когда все оказались внутри, Мерлин, просунув руку между прутьями, прицепил его на место.

Ящики от статуй действительно стояли почти под самой дверью сокровищницы. Артур поклялся себе, что с завтрашнего дня он не только усилит охрану в подземельях и прикажет закрыть все известные ему тайные ходы, но и лично проследит за уборкой мусора.

Хотя как раз с уборкой все было не совсем плохо. Артур точно помнил, что статуй было пять. Под дверью сокровищницы сейчас стояло всего два ящика. Мерлин тоже замер, словно не мог поверить своим глазам.

\- Ну что вы застыли? – зашипел Лейн, забыв обо всех правилах этикета еще быстрее, чем в свое время Бриана. – Быстро внутрь!

Он осторожно сдвинул крышку и легонько приподнял Бриану над полом. В мгновение ока они оба уже были внутри, и Лейн задвинул крышку над их головами.

Мерлин, словно очнувшись, перебрался через стенку второго ящика и повернулся к Артуру.

\- Так и будешь стоять? – тихо сказал он, садясь на покрытое опилками дно ящика.

Шарик снова оказался у него в руке, уменьшившись до размеров искорки, и он быстро погасил его, потерев ладонь о ладонь. Теперь помещение освещал только рассеянный свет факела, прикрепленного к стене чуть дальше по коридору.

Артуру ничего не оставалось, как последовать его примеру и осторожно закрыть крышку.


	5. Chapter 5

***

Внутри пахло струганным деревом, и было очень темно. Действительно темно – доски были пригнаны одна к другой настолько плотно, что не оставалось ни малейшего зазора. Немного света проникало только под неплотно прикрытую крышку.

А еще в ящике было очень тесно. Артур подозревал, что ему это скорее кажется, потому что они отчаянно старались не касаться друг друга. Но факт оставался фактом – в ящике было тесно. И тихо. Ему казалось, что он слышит, как бьется сердце Мерлина. Хотя, возможно, это было его собственное сердце, стремящееся выскочить из груди. Не от страха, не из-за стражников…

Он почувствовал, что Мерлин осторожно пошевелился, пытаясь поудобнее вытянуть ноги. Его пятка задела голень Артура, и Мерлин дернулся, пытаясь отстраниться. Но принц понял, что больше не может играть в эти игры. Вытянув руку, он нащупал в темноте ладонь Мерлина и крепко сжал ее. Мерлин снова дернулся, пытаясь освободить руку.

\- Тихо! – почти бесшумно шепнул Артур и накрыл его ладонь второй рукой.

Вдали послышались шаги охранников, и Мерлин сдался.

Сапоги стражников снова прогромыхали по каменному полу, снова звенела решетка, стучали замки. Но Артур всего этого не слышал. Ему казалось, что время остановилось.

У Мерлина всегда были холодные руки, в любую жару. Он потер его ладонь между своими, пытаясь по привычке согреть ее. Но в этот раз ему казалось, что это скорее он сам греется о ладонь Мерлина. Жар волнами поднимался по коже, совершенно сбивая с толку. Мерлин шевельнул пальцами, словно пытаясь сжать его руку в ответ, и Артур почувствовал, как его сердце пропустило удар…

По стенке ящика постучали.

\- Эй, вы там что, уснули? – услышали они шепот Лейна. – Вылезайте быстрее, они уже ушли.

Артур встал первым, надеясь, что его лицо на самом деле не горит так, как ему кажется. Бриана уже справилась с тремя замками и как раз шептала заклинание над четвертым. Когда и он оказался в ее руках, она осторожно подергала дверь.

\- Заело, - прошептала она.

\- Подожди, дай я попробую, - шепнул Мерлин, перебрасывая ноги через стенку ящика.

Подойдя ближе, он провел пальцами по самому стыку двери и дверной коробки, пробормотал несколько слов и дверь распахнулась сама собой. Мерлин тут же запустил внутрь светящийся шар, намного меньше по размеру, чем предыдущий.

\- Ловко, - сказал Лейн. – А теперь все быстро внутрь!

Бриана зашла в дверь последней, разложив замки на полу в той последовательности, в которой снимала их. Прикрыв дверь, она повторила заклинание, и они услышали четыре негромких щелчка.

В коридоре уже слышались шаги стражников.

\- Теперь не дышите, - сказал Артур.

В этот раз охранники даже не открывали решетку. Просто неспешно прошли мимо, продолжая болтать о каких-то пустяках.

\- Всех разгоню, - тихо пообещал Артур, когда их шаги стихли за поворотом. – Вот бездельники!

Светящийся шар под потолком стал больше и ярче, освещая сокровищницу. Артур вспомнил, каким представлял это место в детстве – россыпи драгоценных камней и золотых монет, горы украшений… Первое посещение сокровищницы стало жестоким разочарованием – она была похожа на обычный склад. Все ценные вещи были упакованы в мешки или коробки, тщательно подписаны и пронумерованы.

Дверь в дальнюю часть хранилища была не простой. Замок на ней разработал один из лучших мастеров головоломок во всем Альбионе. Артур знал, что именно на этом этапе Бриане и нужна была его помощь. Она, безусловно, могла открыть эту дверь и сама, но только взломав ее. Незаметно отпереть и запереть ее мог только человек, который знал правильный порядок передвижения пластин в головоломке.

Без лишних раздумий Артур размял пальцы и подошел поближе к двери. Порядок он помнил с десяти лет – волк, лиса, ворона, медведь, лебедь…

Дверь тихо распахнулась, и Бриана не смогла сдержать удивленного возгласа.  
  
Помещение было огромным и почти пустым. Здесь хранились только подлинные сокровища Камелота – короны, мантии и остальные ритуальные предметы, используемые при коронации, украшения, передававшиеся из поколения в поколение, некоторые особо ценные дары других королей. В дальнем углу, в большом сундуке, много лет хранились вещи королевы Игрейн. Артур постарался даже не смотреть в ту сторону – сейчас ему нужно было оставаться собранным.  
  
\- Байард может быть польщен, - тихо засмеялся Лейн. – Такое внимание к его подарку…  
  
Артур невольно хмыкнул.  
  
\- Только не говорите никому, что такого внимания никогда бы не было, если Утер не знал его характер, - сказал он. – После всего, что произошло между Камелотом и Мерсией за последние годы, отцу совсем не хочется очередного конфликта. Тем более из-за того, что мы не смогли уберечь шкатулку. Хотя сам Байард, судя по всему, этими вопросами не сильно обеспокоен, - не сдержавшись, добавил он.  
  
\- Так, о политике поговорим завтра за чаем, - оборвала его Бриана.  
  
Артур решил тогда же, за чаем, напомнить этим двум о официально признанном наказании за непочтительное обращение к особе королевской крови.  
  
\- Кстати, а что подумает Байард, если узнает, что его план провалился? – спросил он.  
  
\- Да ничего. То ли что просто не сработало, то ли решит, что Утер во всем разобрался, но решил не обострять отношения, - махнула рукой Бриана. – Его действительно нужно знать, он о своих планах забывает очень быстро.  
  
Ларец стоял на столе, прикрытый сверху куском красного бархата. Лейн, осторожно подцепив острием меча край ткани, сбросил ее на пол.  
  
\- Не подходите ближе! – почти крикнула Бриана. – Оно уже почти развеялось…  
  
Обмотав правую руку носовым платком, она сделала шаг вперед.  
  
\- А ты? – прошептал Артур, и тут же услышал сдавленный смешок Мерлина за спиной.  
  
\- А кому, по-твоему, Байард приказал заколдовать камень? – насмешливо спросил волшебник. – Это ведь ее коронное заклинание, ты его не так давно на себе испытал.  
  
\- Ну знаете! – возмутился Артур.  
  
\- Эй! – зашипел Лейн, повернувшись к нему. – Не все из нас принцы, как ты понимаешь. Даже тебе приходится выполнять приказы. Что уж говорить о нас!  
  
Артур не ответил. Байард никогда ему особенно не нравился, и сейчас он хорошо понимал, почему.  
  
Бриана тем временем осторожно прикоснулась к ларцу. Камень, словно узнав давнюю знакомую, вдруг засветился изнутри, рассыпая блики по стенам сокровищницы. Рукой, обмотанной тканью, она попыталась повернуть его, вынуть из серебряной основы. Но камень сидел слишком плотно.  
  
Опустив руку, Бриана отошла от ларца и выругалась так, что Артур даже вздрогнул.  
  
\- Подожди, - Лейн успокаювающе дотронулся до ее плеча. – Помнишь, как было со скалой на побережье? Тебе просто нужно направить силу более четко. Попробуем вместе?  
  
И, не дожидаясь ответа, он вынул из сапога кинжал.  
  
Бриана молча кивнула и, обняв Лейна за пояс, прижалась к его спине. Затем тоже положила руку на рукоять кинжала, нахмурилась и закрыла глаза.  
  
Сначала Артуру казалось, что ничего не происходит. Но через несколько секунд он смог рассмотреть тонкий луч света, тоньше иглы, исходящий из острия кинжала. Луч пересек пол, ножку стола, сам ларец и коснулся камня. Бриана, нахмурила еще сильнее, и луч начал краснеть, словно раскаленный металл. Камень завибрировал, задрожал и с силой выскользнул, взлетев под потолок.  
  
\- Осторожно! – отчаянно вскрикнула Бриана.  
  
Камень описал дугу и приземлился точно в ладонь Мерлина, быстро метнувшегося к стене. На обеих руках у него были перчатки, видимо, специально захваченные для такого случая.  
  
\- Ну, ты даешь! – выдохнула Бриана.  
  
Лейн достал из кармана небольшой мешочек, сшитый из какой-то пестрой переливающейся ткани.  
  
\- Ткань заговоренная, - объяснил он, пока Мерлин осторожно опускал камень в мешочек. – Сможет его надолго успокоить. Хотя у Бриа все равно на него свои планы…  
  
\- Какие? – поинтересовался Мерлин, снимая перчатки.  
  
Артур не мог оторвать взгляд от его узких ладоней.  
  
\- Украшу им дно фонтана в Тамвосе. Вода полностью заглушит его способности, но в случае чего… - Бриана многозначительно замолчала и занялась вторым камнем, через мгновение украсившим крышку шкатулки.

***

  
Возвращались они тем же маршрутом, который в этот раз занял значительно меньше времени – Артур вынужден был признать, что после полуночи стражники теряют всякие проблески совести и обходят подземелье в лучшем случае раз в полчаса.  
  
В коридоре их пути разошлись – Мерлин показал Бриане и Лейну путь, ведущий за стены замка. Им же с Артуром предстояло возвращаться запутанными коридорами, ведущими в один из залов дворца. Ход в библиотеке был теперь недоступен – Джеффри в такое время уже возвращался к себе, даже после самого затянувшегося банкета.  
  
\- Увидимся, - махнул им на прощание Лейн. – Мы уезжаем в приграничные земли послезавтра, а до того ждем вас все-таки на чай.  
  
\- Кстати, Мерлин! – притворно хлопнула себя по лбу Бриана. – Ты кое-что забыл. Лови!  
  
Мерлин машинально подставил руки, и на ладони ему упал какой-то комок ткани. Артуру показалось, что в тот самый момент Мерлин немного побледнел…  
  
\- Ты… - начал он.  
  
\- Поговорим потом. У тебя есть часа два, - усмехнулась она, и вслед за мужем скрылась за поворотом.  
  
\- Что это? – озадаченно спросил Артур.  
  
Он не успел как следует рассмотреть ткань, но ему показалось, что она похожа на носовой платок Брианы. Тот самый, которым она дотрагивалась до камня…  
  
\- Ничего, - глухо ответил. Мерлин. – Пойдем.

***

  
В зале они оказались только через час, вымокшие до нитки и невероятно уставшие.

\- Откуда я мог знать, что этот тоннель подтапливает наш фонтан? – в сотый раз, кажется, повторил Мерлин.

В сапогах неуютно плескалась вода, а мокрая одежда липла к телу. К тому же, в замке было совсем не жарко – дни, возможно, и стали совсем теплыми, но ночи все еще соответствовали времени года.

Артур еще раз выругался, вылил воду из сапог и, стянув рубашку через голову, выкрутил ее над ведром. Какая-то ленивая служанка забыла, как всегда. Сколько беспорядка в замке можно обнаружить, если ходить не совсем привычными дорогами!

  
Мерлин, дрожа от холода, тоже старался как можно тщательнее выкрутить рубашку. Комок ткани, спрятанный в ее рукав, выпал на пол. Как Артур и думал – тот самый носовой платок. Что за ерунда?

Он поднял голову, почувствовав на себе взгляд Мерлина.

\- Что?

\- Ничего, - как-то неуверенно ответил Мерлин, отворачиваясь в другую сторону.

У него была все такая же спина, с выступающими бугорками позвонков, с лопатками, похожими на пробивающиеся крылья… Прежде, чем успеть задуматься над тем, что же он делает, Артур шагнул ближе и обнял его, притягивая к себе за пояс. Мерлин вздрогнул, но почему-то не попытался отстраниться.

\- Я тебе так и не смог сказать, почему все так по-дурацки получилось в ту ночь, - тихо сказал Артур. – Но сейчас попытаюсь. Так получилось не потому, что я не хотел ответить… Я просто… Я почему-то думал, что не могу это сказать. Потому вел себя, как последний идиот. Потому оказался в такой ситуации. Но я больше такого не допущу.

Он провел раскрытой ладонью по животу Мерлина, по груди, обнял его крепче.

\- Я люблю тебя, - тихо сказал он в его теплый затылок.

Впервые в жизни. Это оказалось не так сложно, как ему всегда казалось. Мерлин снова вздрогнул, то ли от слов, то ли от прикосновения.

\- Я люблю тебя, - повторил Артур и, совсем осмелев, поцеловал его у основания шеи. – И это не изменится. Даже если ты меня никогда не простишь. Я, наверное, тоже однолюб. Просто никогда об этом не думал.

Он ждал чего угодно - очередной ссоры, обид… Но Мерлин вдруг накрыл его руку своей и откинул голову на плечо Артура, словно давая разрешение.

Артур, боясь дышать, провел по его груди, уже немного смелее, и Мерлин подался навстречу прикосновению, совсем как раньше.

\- Ты… - начал Артур, но так не смог закончить.

Шея Мерлина манила, сбивала с мысли. Он провел языком по линии сонной артерии, по ключице… Изогнувшись, поцеловал кожу в яремной впадинке.

Он чувствовал, как Мерлин тает под его прикосновениями. Так же, как таял он сам. Это было так просто, так знакомо. Словно, и не было этих потерянных недель…

\- Подожди, - пробормотал он. – Стой, подожди…

\- Что? – задыхаясь, спросил Мерлин и повернулся к нему лицом.

\- Я… - Артуру вдруг показалось, что он окончательно разучился говорить. – Мы… Все должно быть не так. Я так не хочу. Я хочу, чтобы ты меня действительно простил…

Мерлин моргнул, словно не понимая, о чем он говорит.

\- Давай поговорим утром, хорошо? – Артур, не сдержавшись, все же прижался на мгновение губами к губам Мерлина и тут же отстранился.

Тот вдруг зажмурился и опустил голову до самой груди.

\- Ты в порядке? – обеспокоено спросил Артур.

\- Да, все нормально, - ответил Мерлин, открывая глаза. – Все хорошо. Поговорим завтра.

\- Точно?

\- Точно! Иди спать, - довольно резко сказал Мерлин.

Он опустился на скамью и принялся натягивать на ноги промокшие сапоги. Артур, подумав, все же решил оставить его одного.

Они поговорят завтра. Успокоившись, разобравшись во всем.

***

  
Вытянувшись на своей кровати, он долго не мог прийти в себя. Возбуждение словно жгло изнутри, поджаривая его на медленном огне. Он уже и забыл, насколько сильно и быстро они прирастали друг другу, как долго могли просто целоваться, словно два подростка…

Он уснул не сразу – долго вертелся с боку на бок, пытался успокоиться. Когда ему это наконец-то удалось, небо за окном уже начало сереть…

Ему снились поцелуи. Дразнящие, волнующие, тягучие и нежные, долгожданные. Его ласкали знакомые руки, стягивали с него рубашку, царапали соски, гладили его живот…

От очередного прикосновения к соску Артур застонал и от этого проснулся.

\- Что тако… - начал было он, но тут же застонал снова, когда колено Мерлина скользнуло между его ног.

Он попытался сесть, но это было нелегко. Мерлин опять целовал его, раскрывая языком его губы…

\- Мы же договори… ммммфф, - начал было Артур, но Мерлин снова поцеловал его, сильно и страстно.

\- Я знаю, я знаю, - пробормотал волшебник, когда они наконец-то смогли оторваться друг от друга. – Просто ты не понимаешь, я ведь только что все видел.

\- Что – все? – Артур прижался лбом ко лбу Мерлина, пытаясь перевести дыхание.

Отстраниться совсем он бы не смог, ни за какие сокровища.

\- Все, - уже немного спокойнее сказал Мерлин. – Она, этот ее чертов платок… На нем осталась изначальная сила камня… Это как молодое вино – слабее, чем выдержанное, но свое дело знает. Я видел все – прошлое, тебя, себя… Я знаю, что тогда произошло и почему ты ничего не помнишь. Хотя это и не важно… Я видел и будущее, совсем чуть-чуть. Там мы вместе, ты себе даже не представляешь…

Он изогнулся, снова потерся об Артура всем телом и они оба надолго потеряли дар речи.

***

  
\- Даже не смей мне говорить, что я была неправа! – угрожающе проговорила Бриана, разливая чай за тем же самым столом. – Иначе вы бы до сих пор ходили кругами, как два придурка. А так на вас хоть взглянуть приятно.

День клонился к вечеру. Они сидели в белой беседке под дубом, зябко кутаясь в плащи – весенний воздух по вечерам все еще показывал свой характер.

Мерсийская делегация покидала замок на рассвете, отправляясь в пограничные земли.

\- Тебе никогда не рассказывали, что любой принц тебя после такого обращения просто обязан казнить на рыночной площади? – усмехнулся Артур, откидываясь на спинку стула.

Ему казалось, что он никогда не прекратит улыбаться. Да и зачем, если мир так прекрасен и добр к нему. Они почти не спали прошлой ночью, но он совсем не чувствовал усталости.

\- Ну кого ты обманываешь! - в тон ему ответила Бриана и протянула ему чашку. – Я могу сейчас все, что угодно делать, а ты меня только благодарить будешь!

Артур не ответил – она была абсолютно права.

Слуги начинали выносить из дома самые крупные сундуки и грузить их на повозки, чтобы утром не тратить на это время. Две молодые мерсийские служанки вытряхивали покрывала, которыми были до того накрыт дощатый настил.

\- Не убирайте ленты, - тихо попросил Артур. – Пускай останутся.

\- Конечно! – улыбнулась Бриана. – Я рада, что мы скоро опять увидимся, на празднике. Мне очень хочется отблагодарить вас с Мерлином. Вы были вовсе не обязаны идти на такой риск и помогать мне...

Колокольчики на окнах снова звенели на ветру. Мерлин кормил вороного коня яблоками на другом конце поляны. Подняв глаза, он улыбнулся ему, и Артур едва не уронил чашку.

\- Ты нас уже отблагодарила, - тихо сказал он.

Ему казалось, что с последними лучами заходящего солнца им улыбнулся весь мир.

 **Конец**


End file.
